


fun 'n da sun

by Voltronix



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Sex, Boyfriends, Doggy Style, Fun, M/M, Making Love, Making Out, Napping, Surfing, beach
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-02
Updated: 2017-01-07
Packaged: 2018-09-03 18:33:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8725720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Voltronix/pseuds/Voltronix
Summary: Keith gets barreled. Then Klance kick it in the sand. Then the bedroom.





	1. Chapter 1

Keith paddles gracefully toward the beach as he rises in the water, on the wave.  Higher and higher, at least twice his height, he rises until finally his board moves forward.  Keith snaps to his feet and leans forward, gliding down the wave to his right.  As he arrives at the bottom, blazing, he whips his weight back at the glistening blue wall of ocean and slices up to the top.  Keith trades his momentum for spray, torquing his way through the top of the wave.  Turning headlong back to the bottom, he regains his speed.  

He sees the wave begin to well up for a while in front, so he gets low.  He wants to stay in this barrel till it finishes.  After a split second he is in a gleaming tube, water on all sides.  He pumps to get more speed. The barrel is shrinking.  

He glides out of the tube right as it closes.  He turns to the bottom of the wave, then quickly to the top again, but this time aims for the sky.  He shoots out into the air and lands on his board, riding it on the flat water for a moment before paddling back out.

“Hey,” he says as he reaches Lance. “Let’s take the next one in,” Keith adds as he paddles past Lance.

 

“K” replies Lance.

 

Keith knows his eyes should be looking out for a good wave, but instead they’re fixated on Lance’s perfect-- perfect butt. The tightness of the wetsuit makes it that much more appetizing.  Keith’s own wetsuit grows a little tighter. Keith continues to follow Lance’s rear as Lance paddles into a wave.  Keith coulda got it first, but his lapse in focus gave the wave up.  Worth it.  Keith takes a look behind him and paddles for the next wave of the set.

Keith drops in on the wave and goes from bottom to top of the slab several times with lightning speed, spraying water high into the sky with equal parts elegance and vigor.  As the wave mellows out Keith lays back down on his board and begins paddling back toward the beach, following Lance.

 


	2. Hittin' the beach

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Klance takes relaxes on the beach for a bit. No need to rush. More to cum ;)

As the two walk up out of the water and tie their leashes around their boards, Lance leans over to Keith for a kiss.  Keith returns the kiss, a quick one.  Then they make their way to over to their shack.  The shack is small, two rooms and enveloped in shade provided by the canopy of many low tropical trees.  The canopy extends at least several yards onto the sand, but the shack is on dirt.

 

They take off their wetsuits and hang them in the branches that their boards are resting on.  They’re both in their underwear, but there’s no urgency to put on something more.  The area by the shack is well hidden.

“Let’s go lay down for a while,” Lance breaks the silence, the first words since the water.

 

“Where?” answers Keith, as they put towels over their shoulders.

 

“Here,” Lance says, pulling Keith’s hand as he walks over to a semi-shaded, semi-sunny area under the canopy.  Keith is a little tired, but Lance’s hand on his wakes him up down there, gets him a bit chubby.

They put down their towels side by side, and lay down so their shoulders are together.  The spot Lance has chosen happens to have the sun is in their eyes, but that’s no bother since they’re resting their eyes for the moment anyway.  Being under the canopy with the light breeze could not be a better compliment to the tropical humidity and heat.  It is the perfect blend of sun, shade, air, sand, water.

 

Keith releases a nice long “Ahhhhh” after a moment.  “It doesn’t get much better than this Lance” he says, half awake, half drifting off into a celestial nap.

  
“Well, I can think of one thing,” Lance says, his voice trailing off a bit at the end and taking slightly longer to respond than usual.  He’s joining Keith in dozing off.  “...but maybe in a bit, after....” Lance doesn’t finish the sentence.  He just rests his head over against Keith’s.  Keith leans in against Lance a tad, settling in.  After a moment they both drift off.  Their sleep is sweet with contentment or maybe just the lingering scent of the tropics.  Maybe both.


	3. Fun fun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things heat up.

A few hours later Lance opens his eyes groggily.  He stretches his arms, arches his back, and rubs his eyes.  Then he moves in, crawling over Keith’s body, and goes for Keith’s lips.  He matches his lips up against Keith’s and adds pressure until Keith’s lips engage too, waking him up.  Keith keeps his eyes closed, but takes his lips on the offensive, lifting his head from the sand and backing Lance up a bit.  Keith’s breathing intensifies, and Lance’s follows.

 

Keith’s lips lead the symphony of tenderness.  Keith continues to lift up from the sand, putting his elbows back behind his shoulders to keep him steady.  Lance responds to Keith’s offensive by resting his rear on Keith, straddling his pelvis.  He can feel Keith growing as their lips slow a bit, savoring the moment.  Lance is growing too.  He moves his hips around Keith to speed the process up.

 

All of a sudden Keith stands up with his arms under Lance’s legs, lance wrapping his arms behind Keith’s neck.  Keith carries Lance over to the shack, kicks open the door, and throws them both down on the bed.  Keith scrambles to take off his underwear, and Lance removes his own.  Lance then gets on all fours and dips his back, exposing his rear completely up in the air. 

 

Keith grabs Lance’s hips firmly and puts his tip up to Lance’s entrance.  Lance gets rock hard in anticipation.  Precum is dripping from from Lance’s member, but it’s also dripping around his rear entrance.  He can feel the heat from Keith’s man-juice between his cheeks.  Then Keith enters, just the tip at first.  Lance drops his head and shoulders into the bed, begging for the rest.  Lance loves being opened up.

 

Keith slides the rest of his manhood into Lance slowly, but firmly-- all the way in.  Then he moves his hands up Lance’s sides as he withdraws his member, preparing to move back in again.  

 

He thrusts slowly at first.  Then withdraws and thrusts again, returning with vigor and  smacking Lances cheeks.  Lance lets out a whine, but Keith is only just getting started.  Keith repeats this motion again and again, gaining power every time.  Every time a louder clap.  Keith is hammering Lance into the bed, and the bed is moaning along with them.

 

Keith then leans his chest on Lance’s back, slowing the pace, increasing the friction. Lance’s bottom follows Keith’s motions forward and back.  Keith leans his head in and nibbles Lance’s ear tenderly. 

 

Lance explodes and moans like a wild animal.

 

Keith explodes in Lance, amplifying Lance’s moaning.

  
They both collapse flat on the bed, Keith on top, still in Lance. 


	4. the stars and the tide out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith and Lance enjoy their existence under the stars.

As their racing breaths begin to slow, Keith gets up. 

“Let’s go back outside, and look up at the stars,” Keith offers with serenity in his voice.

“I want to, but I don’t wanna put clothes on,” Lance grumbles.

“Alright, no clothes then. It’s not like anyone’ll see us. It’s dark and there’s no other houses around.” 

“It’s a deal then.” 

Keith stands up holding both of Lance’s with his, then he leans back away from the bed with all his weight, pulling Lance up too. Keith pulls Lance in for a kiss, then grabs a towel and cleans the remains of their fun off them fun, then they head out of the shack down the beach.

Keith leads the way and chooses a spot in the band of wet sand that hugs the sea. He lays down so that the warm tropical water hits his feet as the waves run up on the beach. Lance joins him, laying so their shoulders and feet touch tenderly.

“Crescent moon tonight, I think, and no clouds. Perfect,” Keith starts.

“Wow you can actually see the milky way here. I can see like a million more stars than home.” Lance adds.

“Yeah it gets dark here. Look there’s Orion,” Keith says pointing to it, “apparently he could walk on water and was unparalleled with his bow.”

“A legend, there for eternity. I wonder what he’s seen-- or hasn’t-- from up their. He’s probably got lots to say,” Lance replies.

“Wouldn’t it be nice to have an eternity of wisdom?” Keith asks, “but I think what makes our lives so special is our mortality. We only have a certain amount of time to be alive. So mortality gives us the concept of time. Without time our experiences would be worthless. Thank Voltron we have meaningful experiences.”

“Wow, do you always think this much?” Lance responds, “I love it. Speak more you fuzzball.”


End file.
